


Just the Way You Are

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries about Blaine post 5x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for unresolved body issues and vaguely referenced disordered eating

"When's the last time you ate something?"

The question catches Blaine off guard. He's light headed from jogging all evening and ready to pass out. 

Sam is sitting on the couch watching Blaine stagger into the apartment. Blaine can't help but be envious of Sam's pajamas and huge bowl of Lucky Charms. 

"Sam, not now," Blaine says and tries to brush past him and his knowning gaze. 

"Blaine, you don't look so good--"

"Yeah," Blaine says. "I'm fat but I'm working on it."

"That's not what I meant," Sam says, he stands and takes Blaine by the elbow. "I'm worried about you."

Blaine is grateful when Sam guides them to the couch. He's been functioning off adrenalin and coffee and coconut shitwater and he's just so tired from running on empty. "I'm fine, Sam."

"No, Blaine," Sam says. "You're not. Are you even eating?"

"Of-of course," Blaine says and it doesn't even sound  convincing to his own ears.

"Blaine, you have to eat," Sam says. "You need to take care of yourself. "

"No, Sam," Blaine says and begins to stand. "I need to take this weight off."

The living room tilts madly around Blaine and everything goes fuzzy. Sam's strong hands are suddenly around his waist, holding Blaine steady as the world rights itself again.

"Easy, Blaine," Sam says right against Blaine's ear, his breath warm against Blaine's neck. 

Blaine lets Sam support all of his weight for a moment, trusts Sam to hold him together for a minute and just breathes until everything stops being so fuzzy.

Sam anchors him to the ground, stops him from floating away. 

Sam always does.

Blaine feels just a little bit lighter. Sam pulls them both back down to the couch and Blaine goes with him freely.

"Blaine, you need to eat," Sam says with his hands still around Blaine's waist.

Around Blaine's belly.

"Hardly," Blaine says shifting self consciously. 

"You know what my best friend told me once?" Sam asks. "That people loved me for more than just my body and that I totally should enjoy a bag of Cheetos. Which, by the way, are awesome."

"Sam, that's completely different," Blaine says, his eyes drifting down  Sam's rock hard body. Sam's defined abs are practically visible under the loose fit of his pajama top while Blaine's rounded belly is straining against his t-shirt. "Your body is perfect and I'm just getting fatter and fatter."

"Blaine," Sam says and he grabs Blaine's hand. "Your body is perfect too. And whoever told you it's not is wrong."

Blaine snorts.

"I'm serious, Blaine," Sam says. "I'm totally going to start singing 'Just the Way You Are' if you don't listen to me."

"You'd sing for me?"

_"I love you just the way you are_ ," Sam sing-songs. "And it's not even bj week so you know that this is serious business."

Blaine can't help but smile a little. "I just feel so insecure."

"Believe me, Blaine, I get it," Sam says. "But you helped me accept my body and treat it right and I want you to know that I'm here for you too."

"Sam," Blaine says because he doesn't know what else to say.

"Like, we can work out together or whatever so you feel more comfortable in your skin, but you don't need to change for anybody," Sam says. "Nothing wrong with a bit of junk in the trunk."

"I'm not special here," Blaine says. "I'm not anything here."

"You are special," Sam says. "So special. I couldn't have done any of this without you, I would still be in Lima. You inspire me everyday."

Blaine sighs. "I don't know,  Sam. Maybe I don't belong here afterall."

"C'mon, we sang in Times Square, remember?" Sam says wrapping an arm around Blaine's back. "I think you're just grumpy 'cause you're hungry."

"Like the Snickers commercials?" Blaine asks.

"Like the Snickers commercials," Sam says. "I make a mean bowl of Lucky Charms, do you want one?"

"You know what?" Blaine says. "I really, really do."

Sitting tucked against Sam on the couch eating junk and watching the Facts of Life, Blaine knows nothing has changed, nothing is fixed. Tomorrow everything will still be a mess. But he also knows that right now he feels happier and more comfortable than he has in a long time. 

"Do you want me to read you some fanfiction?" Sam says quietly next to him. "I found this one about how Legolas and Aragorn are friends with benefits."

"Thank you, Sam," Blaine says and he feels like crying at how lucky he is to have Sam here with him. He snuggles in closer and forgets all his worries even if just for a moment.

"Don't mention it," Sam says pulling Blaine tight against his chest.


End file.
